Pen Pals
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: First flashpoint story, sorry if it seems rushed. Jules has a pen pal who moves from USA to Canada, and its team one to the rescue. Title and summary both suck, can't think of a good title it's better than it sounds R&R and please be nice with it.


_Annie: Hello everyone!_

 **SB/Kierra: What is this one about?**

 _Annie: Since I started reading flashpoint stories, I was inspired to write my own so here it is; this is just a one shot._

 **SB/Kierra: We don't own flashpoint, just our OC's**

 _Annie: Oh and before I forget, this takes place roughly a week after 'Scorpio' the first episode of season 1. Enjoy!_

* * *

They were pen pals, and they learned that they were born on the same day, month and year. Plus that had the same initials, just backwards; hers was JC for Julianna Callaghan and her pen pals, was CJ for Catherine Jenkins. Cathy and Jules became best friends and they got together as often as they could if their parents agreed.

They called each other JC and CJ, and they never stopped writing letters to each other as they grew up. Jules wanted to be a cop and she lived in Medicine Hat, Canada; Cathy didn't know what she wanted to be, be she felt like if she started to work for a company she'd stay with it and work her way up the ladder and get a better position and higher pay; and she lived in Norfolk Virginia, USA.

Once they finished school, that is what they did, Cathy started working for a company that had a branch in the US and in Canada; and Jules went into the police academy. As they the years went by Jules worked her way up the ranks, and soon became a part of the Strategic Response Unit or the SRU and was placed on team 1. Team 1 was the best of the best and was the only female in all of the SRU, she had a whole locker room to her to herself, plus her name was on the door.

Cathy also worked her up the company ladder and she was happy and was hoping for one more promotion and when she got it she learned that she would be moving to the office the company had in Toronto Canada. Cathy had told Jules in a letter about her promotion and that she was moving and did not want her to reply to it since it would only come back to her as 'Return to sender.' Cathy would write another letter that would have her new address on it and Jules would be able to reply to that one instead.

* * *

A week later Cathy moved and she saw that her neighbor who lived across the hall from her, was one of her pen pals' coworkers, she laughed to herself thinking of what the two of them would say when they found out. The last letter she had gotten from Jules had said that 'team one' of the SRU had a new member, a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes named Sam Braddock. He had, by this point in time, been with the team for 2 weeks.

Cathy's first day in the office, her boss asked her to help him with a meeting and she agreed. She helped save and closed the deal that they were trying to make that would work in favor for them and a competitor, but it was falling apart when she stepped in and saved it. The guy whose place she had taken had started the deal but then he was fired when the deal started to fall apart; and for other reasons, so when she stepped in she got everybody's attention and made it clear that she would not take any crap, she saved the day and everyone was happy. Then two days later a man came into the office and he started shooting, he was looking for two people.

* * *

A hot call came in to team 1 and they jumped into action and raced to the office building were the shooter was. They learned that the shooter was looking for the CEO of this company branch that worked in the building and an employee. Once they got there they learned that the shooter had lost his job and the new employee had been promoted and taken his place in the company.

Jules was the lead negotiator with Kevin 'Wordy' Wordsworth, and Louis Young as back up, Michelangelo 'Spike' Scarlatti was getting intel on the shooter, the CEO and the employee, Sam was serria 1, Ed and Greg spoke to the other employees to figure out what was going on. The shooter, found the two he was looking for by the time Jules, Wordy, and Lou found them; they could not see them so they did not know who was in there.

"The shooter's name is Michel McCarthy, recently laid off." Came Spike's voice through everybody's headsets.

* * *

"Michael McCarthy, this is Julianna Callaghan of the Strategic Response Unit can I come in to talk?" Jules called out.

"No, they have to pay!" Michael yelled.

"You left us with no choice, we had to let you go!" the CEO said to Michael.

"Shut up!" Michael screamed.

"Hey Michael! Why don't you tell me what is going on, maybe we can help you." Jules said.

"No!" Michael said again.

"Ok then at least can you let me know if the other person is okay, I know there are 2 people with you?" Jules asked as Michael said nothing but indicated for the other person to speak.

"I'm alright JC, just frightened!" came a female voice that Jules knew all too well.

"Shit..." Jules cursed softly but loud enough for the rest of her team to hear.

"Are you ok?" Greg asked her, everybody heard her curse.

"CJ, if you die I will bring you back and kill you myself!" Jules called out to her pen pal who laughed in response, everyone wondered how did Jules know the second hostage?

"Who is CJ?" Spike asked her.

"Catherine Jenkins. She's my pen pal. I will explain more later." Jules explained.

"Alight then, let's end this and go home." Ed said.

It took them a while but Jules was able to get Michael to let Cathy and her new boss go.

"Thanks JC." Cathy said as she walked past her pen pal.

"Anytime CJ, I'll talk to you in a bit." Jules said before she was able to get Michael to put his gun down and surrender.

* * *

"So this is where you moved to?" Jules asked her friend, a while later before team 1 left the area.

"Yep and this is my new address." Said Cathy as she handed her friend her new business card with her new address on the back.

"Wait, is this?" Jules started to ask.

"Yep it is. Across the hall." Cathy said with a grin as Jules started to laugh about it.

"This is the address to the 'Goose' come there about 9pm, I'll call you if it changes, ok CJ?" Jules asked as Cathy nodded her head and the two hugged.

"So you'll explain tonight at the goose how you know her?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, and she'll get you meet you guys." Jules said as they got in the trucks to head back to HQ or 'the barn' as they called it.

* * *

A couple of hours later about 9pm, Cathy walked into the 'goose' and spotted her friend.

"JC!" Cathy called as Jules looked up and smiled, before getting up and meeting her halfway and giving her a hug.

"I'm glad you found it alright, I only told the guys that we had become pen pals when we were 5 years old and of the first five years our mothers wrote what we wanted to say." Jules told her as they walked over to the table where team 1 was sitting.

"That's cool." Cathy said.

"Guys, this is my pen pal and childhood friend, Catherine Jenkins; Cat or Cathy for short thou, I call her CJ and she calls me JC." Jules said as the two sat down.

"CJ and JC are your initials." Said Spike as the girls nodded.

"CJ that is Greg 'Sarge/Boss' Parker, Ed Lane, Kevin 'Wordy' Wordsworth, Lou Young, Michelangelo 'Spike' Scarlatti, and Sam Braddock." Jules introduced everyone to her friend.

They all chatted and the guys learned that the 2 females shared the same birthday and that Cathy's apartment was across the hall from Sam's apartment! They also learned that she was the only girl out of 7 children, she had 3 older brothers, and 3 younger brother and all 6 of them had enlisted into the military right out of high school. Cathy had gone to college and got a masters degree and joined the company she was still with now.

Cathy learned a lot and laughed at all the stories they told her and she knew that she would become a part of the family that was team 1. The two females looked at each other and hoped with all their hearts that _HE_ does not find Cathy and that if _HE_ did, then team 1 would come to the rescue, but the girls hoped that it would not come to that.

End

?

* * *

 _Annie: We hope you enjoyed it!_

 **SB/Kierra: Review and please be nice with it, this is our first flashpoint story.**

 _Annie: I might do a sequel, thou I haven't thought about it._


End file.
